The embodiments described herein relate to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus for diagnosing blood vessel using ultrasound.
In recent years, number of patients diagnosed with circulatory condition, such as cerebral infarction and cardiac infarction, are on the rise. To prevent from such disease, it is important to detect a symptom of arteriosclerosis in its early stage and to improve a lifestyle.
To diagnose an arterial problem, Japanese unexamined publication 2002-238903A discloses an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus that measures the diameter of blood vessel using B (brightness)-mode image. Japanese unexamined publication 2002-238903A further discloses an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus for tracing the diameter of blood vessel and blood vessel wall in which an operator sets a mark for tracing in the B-mode image displayed in the monitor, and calculating a correlation of the brightness of pixel in a region of interest (ROI) that includes previously setup mark for tracing.
Unfortunately, the correlation of the brightness of pixel as described in Japanese unexamined publication 2002-238903A may vary the diameter of the blood vessel or the blood vessel wall depending on the image data processing. Also, by setting the region of interest (ROI) on the blood vessel, it is preferred that the inner diameter of the blood vessel or the thickness of the blood vessel wall is displayed.
It is desirable that the problems described previously are solved.